User blog:Thetmartens/Insert your own Serious title here
Alright guys no more jokey, edgy, cringy Thet on this one, I'm going to try to be as serious as I can be, contradictory to the title. So given the recent stir-up today and the drama over my history here, and given that my week IRL and especially today, Saturday, have not been so well for me, I've realized something. I absolutely loathe my reputation here. And you know what? I'm sick of it. Godly, terribly sick of it. I mean it. I hate how I've been such a terrible person to you all, and especially how unapproachable I have been as of the last few months. So I would, if those of you who in the chat would co-operate with me on, at least try to better myself. I'm not perfect. Nobody is. I don't think I am perfect, Nor will I EVER think that, seriously. I really hate that i'm hated here, and I would like to try to make everybody at least not hate me anymore, or hell, maybe even some of you who I've driven off, User:GalacticAttorney, User:Ytmcztmc, and User:WarpyNeko930, for example, grow to like me and we can be real friends once again. Now the part you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry. I really, genuinely am. I'm sorry for all the bullshit I've given you guys, and I would like to seek forgiveness. Without further "gushing", I'll just get underway. Arigarmy.: I'm sorry for pinning most of the blame of the OC drama from many times ago on you, when You were not responsible for all of it. I'm sorry that my actions caused you to lose your previous job at the time of chat moderator. GA.: I'm sorry for the past events described above to Ari. It was wrong of me to blow up at you over a simple subject, however, the semantics of that whole situation can be really left up to debate, but that's not what we're here for. I'm sorry that I acted borderline dastardly in my attempts to "Get back", during the time I was still upset about that. Ytm.: I'm sorry I got so upset at you over a simple deal from Dubtrack and Chatzy. I hope we can set this aside once and for all and rebuild eachother's trust. Warpy.: I'm sorry that I spearheaded the operation to remove your administratorship back when you were in that position. I would also like to apologize for my deep loathing behavior towards you, including things such as RWBY/Overwatch hating, OC hating, and the like. I furthermore apologize for being so unreasonable a while ago when our first little "disagreement" broke out. I hope we can regain friendship with one another someday and go back to the old days. Rexe, Char, Mage, and pretty much anybody else who deserves it.: I'm sorry I've been, in general, an arrogant dick as of late, for example, my comments on Mage, which I thought would be funny jokes, but turned out terribly for me, my shunning of Char, and what not. So yeah uh... That's it, really. These are some demons I needed to get off my chest, and tonight I was finally coaxed to get off my lazy ass and finally let them all out. I would like you all to take this seriously, and not pelt me with Leafy-esque comments as some of these have gotten in the past. With much thanks. Thetmartens (talk) 06:16, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts